New Guy
by Lerchronic
Summary: A new guy makes his debut in the WWE! Although he's no stranger in the ring, he still has a lot to learn about the world of Wrestling. Join him in his adventures in and out of the ring as he makes friends and enemies, all the while taking on the seemingly impossible task of sweeping a Goddess off her feet. Rated M for a reason fam.


New Guy

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

Today's the day.

I'm starting my very first day at work at my dream job. Well... to be fair, any place were I could do the one thing I love the most would be considered my dream job, but that's really not the point here.

The point is that your boy is a WWE SuperStar. It's lit BAYBY! I could to step in the ring with the best in the business and tear the house down.

Well I will at some point.

I'm just starting out, it wouldn't make much sense if I were to be immediately be thrown into a 3-Stages-of-Hell match with Seth Rollins right off the bat, no matter how awesome that would be.

But the fact of the matter is that I'm the new guy, the newbie, the rook. I'm lucky to even get the time of day, much less a match in tv any time soon. But despite that, I was still required to be at the venue that would be hosting tonight's edition of Monday Night RAW. I'm supposed to be checking in with one of the many trainers in the back area before heading over to meet with the officials to see were I can go from there.

* * *

"So how am I looking like, doc?"

I was sitting on a leather medical exam table in the middle of the trainer's room, awaiting the final verdict of my recently completed medical exam.

"Well your looking pretty good. You're cleared to compete in my books. Now head on over to Talent Relations and give them this form and they'll take you through the next steps." the trainer smiled and handed me said form as he saw me on my way out.

"Thanks doc, I'll do that ASAP."

"Take care of yourself Mr. Ortiz."

I opened the door, and nearly bumped into someone on my way out. I nearly collided with 5 feet of beauty in my haste, but was that really such a bad thing? Well I couldn't see the anything wrong with the 'Goddess of WWE' run into your chest and stay there for clean 7 seconds. I didn't feel like complaining when I noticed her 'assets' were pressed quite nicely against my person as a result. I hope she doesn't mind me..keeping her steady, hehe.

"My bad, yo. Did expect to see you there." I chuckled a tad bit nervously as I let the beauty go. She'd been in a hurry to get out of my grasp...she definitely thinks I'm a creep. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"No, that was my fault. I shouldn't have been in such a rush. It's what I get." she replied a bit _demurely_ as she shifted her gaze from mine...and is that a blush I spy with my little eye?! Oh, now I can _definitely_ have some fun with this.

I will admit that I felt slightly bad when I noticed that her mortified look increased because of the mischievous look I was probably sporting. But only slightly.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has a real life _diosa_ a _goddess_ blessed me with her presence? I am not worthy!"

"Oh shut _up._ " she pouted adorably and stamped her feet which caused her, ehem, ' _assets'_ to bounce slightly.

Damn.

"I kid, I kid!"

"Har-dy-har-har." she snarked with a roll of her, though the smile on her face was unmistakable. "Let's not have a repeat of this anytime soon, ok newbie?"

"I'll try not trip over you the next time we meet if you promise to get taller?" I brokered which was met with what I could only guess was an amused/indignant look?(Her jaw was dropped even though she look to be fighting off smiling)

"Why you littl-"

"I don't think you should be calling _anyone_ little, chica." I held a hand over my head and dropped it down to her level in the universal fashion of 'Your-shorter-than-me'.

"You are such a-!"

"Ah, Miss Kauffman! How can I help you?" -Man interrupted our fun, trying to remind of the reason we were all out the hallway in the first place. I kinda forgot he was still here, to be completely honest...

"Oh! R-right. I'm here to get another copy of my Consent Form? I, um, misplaced my copy." she replied sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Well it's the second one I have to give out today. Hey! While I'm on the topic, I have a question for you, champ."

"Shoot."

"Am I right to assume that you haven't handed in your form to talent relations?" the trainer asked the question even though he already knew the answer.

"You would be right to make such assumptions, yes." the Goddess nodded her ahead accordingly.

Ok they both forgot my existence, time to make a quick getaway. In case 'Little Miss Bliss' took offense to the little (bad puns are bad) roast session I had on her person, I would make herself scarce and let her cool off before apologizing. So, with that thought in mind...

Time to get the absolute fuck out.

"Why don't you take Mr. Ortiz here with you to talent relations?"

"Well it would give me the opportunity to set his ass straight-don't you go anywhere newbie!"

Dammit! Maybe tiptoeing in a slow and cliché manner wasn't the best way to escape. Time for plan B.

"Wait hold on!" I brought my hand up and cupped my right ear, "Do y'all here that?"

Alexa and Mr. Trainer looked at me with confused looks in their eyes. Alexa took it upon herself to answer for the both of them. "Hear what exactly?"

I looked at them both and give them the most serious face I could muster and answered with, "I think...I think that's my teapot. Must've left that shit on the stove. I'm out this bitch, adios!"

"Ortiz! Get your ass back here and face me like a man!"

"You have it twisted, _diosa!_ My mere presence tarnishes your Holiness! We couldn't let that go by, eh?" I cackled as I booked it down the hallway.

" _ooh,_ wait till I get my hands on you."

She's maaaaad.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote. This is the end of the very first chapter of my first story on this site. I'd appreciate it if you showed your support in any way you could, especially in reviews. What do you think of my character and his interactions? Let me know!**

 **Updates for this story might be slow since I'm in college. Good news is once I'm done with spring quarter I'll have a whole summer to do what I want! But until then bare with me?**


End file.
